crashbandicootfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Uka-Uka
É o poder acima de Cortex e seus capangas.Apesar de ser o irmão gêmeo de Aku Aku,os 2 sõ exatamente opostos.Por muito tempo esteve aprisionado por Aku Aku,mas quando um pedaço da nave espacial de Cortex caiu na terra assim que N.Brio a explodiu em Cortex Strikes Back,acabou explodindo a prisão e Uka Uka foi libertado,e desde então age como mentor dos planos de Cortex e sua gangue.É revelado em Crash of the Titans que é o caçula.Tambem nesse jogo,seu nome é escrito erroneamente como Uka-Uka Uka Uka em Crash Twinsanity vira um corpo de gelo que pode lançar bolas de neves gigantes e quando pisa forte no chão é capaz de fazer lascas de gelo como Ratcicle mas em Crash Of The Titans ele vira um corpo feito de troncos de árvore e raises. Descrição Uka Uka é o gêmeo maligno de Aku Aku, representado por uma máscara preta com ornamentos ósseos. Uka Uka é o irmão gêmeo do Aku Aku e seu oposto polar. Enquanto Aku Aku é gentil e benevolente, Uka Uka é cruel e malicioso. Seu próprio irmão o trancou em uma prisão do templo há muitos anos, para evitar que ele ameaçasse o mundo por mais tempo. Depois de ser descoberto pelo Dr. Neo Cortex, Uka Uka o instruiu a fazer o que ele pedia. Embora as coisas não saíssem como planejado, a derrota do médico nas mãos de Crash Bandicoot fez com que seu Vórtice Cortex caísse do espaço e detonasse a prisão de Uka Uka, libertando-o novamente. Como o espírito de um antigo feiticeiro, Uka Uka é uma força a ser considerada, e ele é tão poderoso quanto o mal. Ele possui as mesmas habilidades que Aku Aku, e embora ele não tenha um corpo, ele é capaz de criar um improvisado usando seus arredores, caso surja a necessidade. Sem o know-how científico para concretizar seus planos, ele geralmente ordena que a Cortex ou outros lacaios aja em seu nome, ficando cada vez mais frustrados a cada tentativa fracassada. Embora odeie seu irmão, Uka Uka não se recusará a se unir a ele por necessidade, para que ele possa realizar seus próprios objetivos egoístas. Características Uka Uka é um vilão psicopata com um ego inflado, acreditando ser superior ao ponto de se referir a si mesmo como "O Grande Uka Uka" em jogos anteriores, embora o Doutor Neo Cortex e o Doutor Nefarious Tropy também tenham se referido a ele da mesma forma . Apesar disso, ele é capaz de generosidade rara, ou seja, quando ele poupa a vida de Cortex depois que o Cortex inadvertidamente o liberta de sua prisão no templo pelas ruínas da estação espacial do médico. Em contraste, ele parece respeitar o Nefarious Tropy por sua maior competência relativa. Uka Uka, em grande parte, olha para seu irmão mais velho, Aku Aku, que ele considera fraco. Está implícito em Crash of the Titans que ele caiu em uma "espiral vergonha" devido a suas constantes perdas e que uma depressão anterior levou-o a se envolver em bulimia. Também é alegado que ele é extremamente auto-consciente sobre sua falta de um corpo. Embora o objetivo de Uka Uka seja conquistar ou destruir o mundo, ele está disposto a salvá-lo temporariamente de outras ameaças ao considerar o ato "seu trabalho". Na maioria de suas aparições, ele procura conseguir isso obtendo o poder dos cristais ou gemas. Depois de Crash inevitavelmente frustrar seus planos, Uka Uka culpa o Cortex por seu fracasso e tenta agredi-lo magicamente, um exemplo de sua tendência a culpar os outros por seus próprios erros. Apesar de ser o irmão de Aku Aku, Uka Uka difere muito dele em termos de aparência física. Uka Uka é geralmente maior que seu irmão gêmeo, e sua "pele" é uma cor preta em contraste com o marrom de Aku Aku. Enquanto Aku Aku possui um cavanhaque verde, Uka Uka ostenta uma grande barba vermelha, que se torna uma cor amarronzada em jogos posteriores. Esta barba está ausente em Crash of the Titans, no qual Uka Uka não possui a mandíbula inferior necessária para possuir uma. Seu nariz é pequeno e retangular, em oposição ao longo nariz pontudo de Aku Aku. Por último, enquanto Aku Aku tem quatro a sete penas presas à cabeça, Uka Uka usa três ossos; um está amarrado à testa, e dois são vistos pendurados em cordas de ambos os lados de si mesmo (embora eles não balancem com seus movimentos até que Crash Twinsanity). Outra característica notável é a faixa amarela localizada na testa. Em Crash dos Titãs, Uka Uka é mostrado ter sofrido um drástico redesenho, lembrando um grande crânio vermelho com dentes pontiagudos, grandes sobrancelhas, pupilas brancas e uma mandíbula inferior ausente. Os ossos de sua pessoa também dobraram de três para seis, com três ossos pendurados em grandes apêndices semelhantes a penas em cada um de seus lados. Ele mantém sua forma original na N Sane Trilogy. Habilidades Uka Uka compartilha muitas das habilidades de seu irmão, como o vôo e a capacidade de proteger seu usuário. É sugerido em Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped que ele pode possuir seu portador, como mostrado pela reação do Cortex a Uka Uka sendo removido de seu rosto; isso é mais enfatizado na versão japonesa do jogo, na qual o médico Cortex e os seiyuus de Uka Uka falam juntos enquanto o Cortex usa Uka Uka. Faria sentido que Uka Uka seja capaz de "atacar" e possuir pessoas semelhantes à habilidade de seu irmão Aku Aku em Bater dos Titãs e Crash: Mind over Mutant. A principal habilidade ofensiva do Uka Uka é um pequeno volt de energia que ele usa para punir o Doctor Cortex. Ele também pode criar um corpo artificial a partir de matéria ou energia através do contato físico, como mostrado em Crash Twinsanity e Crash of the Titans, no qual Uka Uka monta corpos de gelo e a árvore de Wumpa Island respectivamente. No entanto, este corpo compartilha qualquer fraqueza que seus componentes fizessem; Por exemplo, seu corpo de gelo é vulnerável ao fogo. Ele também mostra o quão poderoso ele pode ser se ele aproveitar o poder dos cristais no Fim Malvado de Bash Crash, é o suficiente para fazer Aku Aku ceder com medo. História História pré-série Vários séculos antes dos eventos da série, Uka Uka foi preso por Aku Aku em uma prisão subterrânea para proteger o mundo de sua natureza malévola. Vários milênios após seu encarceramento, Uka Uka recrutou o Doutor Cortex para cumprir seu desejo de escravizar a humanidade, apenas para que o Doutor Cortex perdesse os cristais e as gemas, e destruísse sua estação espacial. Warped Os destroços da estação espacial em ruínas de Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back eventualmente derrubam terras na Terra, destruindo a prisão subterrânea e finalmente libertando Uka Uka. Chateado com a falha do Cortex em recuperar os cristais e as gemas, Uka Uka recruta o Doutor Nefarious Tropy, que criou o Time Twister, que lhes permitirá coletar os cristais e as gemas em seus lugares originais. E, como o fracasso do Cortex também conseguiu libertá-lo, Uka Uka ainda sentia um sentimento de gratidão e generosidade por ele. Quando Crash intervém e destrói o Time Twister, Uka Uka está preso dentro de uma prisão do tempo com o Doutor Cortex e N. Tropy, que foram transformados em bebês e estão puxando e esticando-o. Wrath of Cortex Em Crash Bandicoot: A Ira do Córtex, Uka Uka repreende o Cortex e o resto dos vilões por sua produtividade maligna menos impressionante. Fartos da incompetência da Cortex, Uka Uka conclui que, se a dominação global for alcançada, o Crash deve ser tratado pessoalmente. Decidido a usar a nova super arma do Cortex para acabar com o Crash Bandicoot, ele libera os Elementais para atuar como a fonte de poder da super arma e dar vida a ela. Ele é visto na reunião do Hyperspace Temple com seu bom gêmeo Aku Aku, que já havia notado uma estranha atividade ambiental na Terra. Quando perguntado sobre qual esquema ele tem, Uka Uka o surpreende revelando os Elementais, que por sua vez provocam Aku Aku. Durante as conversas da Warp Room, Uka Uka raramente aparece exigindo uma atualização e ficando impaciente. Quando Crash aprisiona os Elementais, derrota a super arma e a traz para o lado deles, Uka Uka responsabiliza o Cortex e dispara uma rajada de energia contra ele com raiva, mas ao fazê-lo, sobrecarrega sua estação espacial recém-construída, forçando Cortex e Uka Uka para evacuar. Suas terras de fuga se acumulam nas profundezas da Antártica, encalhando-as em uma camada de gelo. O córtex é então perseguido por um Uka Uka muito, muito louco. Twinsanity Em Crash Twinsanity, Uka Uka está livre de ser congelado em uma parede de gelo, mas fica enfurecido ao ver que o Cortex se uniu a Crash para derrotar os Gêmeos do Mal e se transforma em um titã de gelo para lutar contra os dois. . Quando ele é derrotado, Uka Uka tenta fugir, mas Aku Aku o detém e fala sobre o plano dos Gêmeos do Mal de destruir a Terra. Oposto ao fato de que alguém está tentando destruir o mundo ("Nooo! Esse é o meu trabalho!"), Uka Uka temporariamente se une a seu irmão gêmeo para lutar contra as Gêmeas, apenas para que ambas sejam derrotadas pelo Mal. A habilidade dos gêmeos de controlar a realidade Quando eles se juntam, a voz de Aku Aku toca dizendo: "Os irmãos Aku Uka, juntos novamente". sugerindo que Uka Uka já foi bom (ou Aku Aku já foi ruim). Ele aparece no lugar de Aku Aku quando o jogador controla Cortex ou Nina. Crash of Titans Em Crash of the Titans, Uka Uka ensina ao Doutor Cortex um novo processo chamado "Mojo Mutation", que usa uma substância mágica conhecida como mojo para transformar qualquer criatura viva em um leal lacaio do Cortex. No Templo de Zoom, Uka Uka deixa Doctor Cortex para destruir Crash e Aku Aku, enquanto ele retorna à base com uma enorme quantidade de Mojo roubado e Coco Bandicoot no reboque. Quando o Cortex não consegue derrotar Crash, Uka Uka pergunta ao Cortex como Crash sobreviveu em batalha e o substitui por Nina, para o choque de seus asseclas. Em um laboratório na gigantesca árvore da ilha, Uka Uka expressa seu alívio com a maior competência de Nina Cortex, mas começa a sentir a presença de Aku Aku por perto e decide ficar no laboratório e matar o próprio Crash Bandicoot. Uka Uka confronta Crash como o penúltimo chefe usando o Evolvo-Ray de Doctor Cortex em si mesmo, dando-lhe um corpo gigantesco feito da madeira da árvore. Quando o Evolvo-Ray é destruído, Uka Uka afirma que ele terá a última risada, como Nina está prestes a lançar o Doominator, ameaçando a existência da Ilha Wumpa. Uka Uka está ausente na versão Nintendo DS do jogo. Mind Over Mutant Em Crash: Mente Sobre o Mutante, Uka Uka retorna um pouco ao Doutor Neo Cortex ao seu lado depois de substituí-lo por Nina. No entanto, ele é então subjugado e colocado em uma máquina de drenagem mojo por Cortex e Doutor Nitrus Brio para que ele possa ser usado como uma fonte do mojo negativo necessário para controlar aqueles usando o dispositivo NV produzido em massa, sendo alimentado continuamente durante este tempo (Cortex diz a ele que pela força alimentando-lhe bolo, ele acabará por crescer a odiá-lo que, de maneira cômica, Cortex acredita ser uma ação sinistra). Ele é eventualmente libertado por Crash e Aku Aku, e promete levar os dois para a nova estação espacial do Cortex se seus ossos mágicos forem devolvidos a ele. Quando essa tarefa é concluída, Uka Uka mantém sua promessa e transforma Crash e Aku Aku na estação espacial do Cortex como um ato de vingança contra o Cortex. Se ele é conversado depois de ser libertado, ele dá um minigame ao Crash para completar. Como Coco e Crunch, Uka Uka pode ser atacado para ouvir comentários engraçados. Na versão para Nintendo DS do jogo, Uka Uka bloqueia o Crash de seguir em frente sem derrotar todos os inimigos próximos, após os quais ele irá desaparecer. Crash: Mind Over Mutant Em certo ponto da história, Uka Uka usa o Evolvo-Raio nele mesmo, criando para si um corpo monstruoso feito de troncos de árvore e cipós. Ele pode usar sua força aterradora e raios laser para destruir Crash. Crash Team Racing Uka Uka aparece no Crash Team Racing como tutor dos personagens Cortex, N. Gin, Tiny e Dingodile, dando dicas e truques úteis durante o jogo. Ele também aparece como um power-up durante as corridas, protegendo os personagens (junto com Ripper Roo, Papu Papu, Komodo Joe, Pinstripe Potoroo, Fake Crash, Doutor Nefarious Tropy e Nitros Oxide) de todos os ataques e obstáculos, dando-lhes um aumento de velocidade. No entanto, ele não pode proteger os personagens dos abismos e águas profundas. Seu ícone de arma também aparece para Penta Pinguim, mas quando selecionado, ativa Aku Aku em vez disso na versão NTSC. Crash Bash Em Crash Bash, para resolver sua constante luta com Aku Aku, Uka Uka convoca Cortex, Brio, Tiny, Dingodile, Koala Kong e Rilla Roo como parte de uma disputa entre seus jogadores e Aku Aku; Uka Uka é mais tarde forçado a abandonar Tiny e Dingodile ao time de Aku Aku para igualar o número de jogadores entre eles. No minigame, Melt Panic, ele derrete o gelo com um laser vermelho para expulsar os jogadores ou até atacá-los imediatamente. O plano real de Uka Uka é reunir os cristais e, portanto, ganhar seu poder. No final do mal, o jogador maligno consegue fazê-lo e Uka Uka provoca uma tempestade sobrenatural que se espalha pela galáxia, sinalizando sua vitória. Aku Aku diz Crash e Coco para fugir como Uka Uka assume o controle. No bom final, o bom jogador conseguiu os cristais para Aku Aku. Aku Aku sela-os e libera Uka Uka para o universo. Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure Uka Uka supervisiona o enredo do Doctor Cortex para encolher a Terra em Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure. Na introdução deste jogo, o Cortex se depara com Uka Uka e espelha a cena de introdução de Warped. Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced Frustrado com a derrota do Cortex em Crash Bandicoot: A Grande Aventura, Uka Uka confia ao Doutor Nefarious Tropy, que recruta N. Trance: um cyborg com a capacidade de hipnotizar quase todos, com um plano para recrutar os bandicoots para o lado deles. Quando Trance e Tropy são derrotados, Uka Uka promete aos bandicoots um verdadeiro adversário no futuro, no entanto, ele nunca vive dessa promessa. Crash Nitro Kart CNK Uka Uka Uka Uka em Crash Nitro Kart. Uka Uka reprisa seu papel no Crash Team Racing em Crash Nitro Kart, dando-lhes conselhos úteis e atuando como um power-up para os personagens Cortex, N.Gin, Tiny Tiger e N. Tropy. Seu modelo WOC é usado no manual. Crash Boom Bang! Uka Uka faz uma aparição no Crash Boom Bang !, como um power-up comprável. Skylanders: Imaginators Uka Uka aparece como um ataque de assistência em Skylanders: Imaginators for Doctor Neo Cortex. Ele também aparece como o guia para um minigame do tipo Galaga que só é acessível como Cortex. Variações Uka Uka é retratado em sua forma mais ameaçadora em Crash Bandicoot 3 e Crash Bash, onde ele tenta dominar o mundo. Sua voz é acelerada em ambos os jogos para parecer mais sinistra.Em Crash of the Titans e Mind Over Mutant, Uka Uka parece e soa completamente diferente, apesar de manter o motivo de osso. Intérpretes Na versão em inglês da série, Uka Uka é dublada por Clancy Brown, que também dublou Doctor Neo Cortex, de Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped para Crash Nitro Kart. Na versão inglesa do Crash Twinsanity, ele é dublado por Alex Fernandez, que também dublou Farmer Ernest no mesmo jogo. Em Crash of the Titans, ele é dublado por John DiMaggio, que anteriormente dublou Tiny em Crash Nitro Kart, na versão em inglês da série. Curiosidades * A forma de máscara de Uka Uka surpreendentemente combina com o rosto de Cortex. * Uka Uka é o primeiro personagem diferente de Aku Aku a desempenhar um papel de "assistência" na série de continuidade principal. Isso é mostrado em Twinsanity sempre que ele é convocado por Cortex ou Nina. Ele também é uma opção de assistência no CTR e no CNK. * Uka Uka, sempre que convocado pelo jogador em Twinsanity, profere o mesmo canto que Aku Aku faz sempre que é convocado, mesmo que na CTR ele cante algo diferente. * O nome Uka Uka vem duas vezes da palavra havaiana "uka", que significa "interior". Também acontece de ser a versão invertida do nome de Aku Aku. * Ironicamente, o nome de seu irmão significa "mal" em japonês. * Há uma falha em Twinsanity, onde se o jogador atravessar a parede até a área do chefe de Uka com o Cortex sem quebrar a parede, eles estarão na área de batalha sem ter que lutar. * No manual do Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped, ele é referido como o "big boss", mesmo que ele não seja um chefe em Warped, embora isso possa significar que ele é o "boss" do Cortex, devido ao poder superior de Uka Uka. * Em Crash: Mind Over Mutant, o Cortex agora tem um grande ódio por Uka Uka, quando ele o derrubou e retomou o controle de seus esquemas malignos. Além disso, no Reino dos Ratos e na Escola Pública do Mal, ele pode ser ouvido dizendo: "Atenção, estudantes! Alguns de vocês têm adorado Uka Uka! Se eu ouço qualquer um de vocês dizer o nome dele, VOU COLOCAR À MORTE ...QUATRO VEZES!!" * Em Crash: Mind Over Mutant, o Cortex rouba os ossos de Uka Uka e os entrega aos Titan Heroes. No entanto, fora das cenas, Uka Uka mostra que ainda tem seus ossos quando conectado à máquina de ordenha. * Em Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped, o segundo discurso de Uka Uka é numerado como o terceiro dentro dos arquivos do jogo. * Uka Uka foi dublada por Clancy Brown, que é bem conhecido por dar voz a Mr. Krabs da série SpongeBob SquarePants. * Em Bater Bandicoot: N-Sane Trilogy, Uka Uka aparece em todos os três jogos Game Over menus, apesar de aparecer apenas fisicamente em Crash Bandicoot: Warped. * Embora, nos dois primeiros jogos, o seu rosto é quase sempre obscurecido pela escuridão, enquanto no Crash Bandicoot: Warped, é totalmente visível. Galeria Crash_3-CTR_Uka_Uka.png|Warped (1998) Uka Uka.jpg Chukactr.gif|CTR (1999) CNK_Uka_Uka.png|Nitro Kart uka-uka-crash-nitro-kart.jpg Uka_Uka_in_Twinsanity.png|Twinsanity (2004) Uka_Uka_Crash_of_the_Titans.png|Mind Over Mutant ukaboss__crash_of_the_titans__model_by_crasharki-datle1s.png|Aku-Aku Titan Aku Aku Titan.png uka-uka-skylanders-imaginators.jpg|Skylanders Imagination The_Crash_Bandicoot_N._Sane_Trilogy_Uka_Uka.png|N. Sane Trilogy de:Uka Uka en:Uka Uka es:Uka Uka fr:Uka Uka it:Uka Uka ja:ウカウカ pl:Uka Uka pt:Uka Uka ru:Ука Ука Categoria:Personagem Categoria:Titãs Categoria:Itens